


Shock

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert Fics [44]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Shock: a feeling of disturbed surprise resulting from a sudden upsetting event."You have to understand- I need it to survive... to live."





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.
> 
> Thanks to the friend who co-wrote!

Admittedly this camping trip has been one of the most memorable moments of Adam's life. Adam pensively stares into the bonfire as Sammy shares a folk story about the native clan who had once laid claim to this land as their own. 

A couple of JD's friends from Art school just kind of rented a vintage Volkswagen Kombi and decided on driving to the ends of the earth and into ancient territory.

While Adam is not equipped for the outdoors, he could not say no to his boyfriend. After all JD had been patiently touring alongside him when he can- watching shows, showing up to rehearsals with homemade sandwiches and occasionally caressing him to sleep after a long day. Adam was lucky and he knew it. 

"Have you seen where JD went?" Adam whispers. 

Davie, who is engrossed in the folk story, waves at the general direction of the vehicle and ignores Adam as he stands to find his steady.

JD meets Adam and immediately seizes an opportunity to hug him. Surprised by the motion and the icy feel of his skin, Adam hugs him back.

Taking note of the drink in JD's hand, Adam reaches for it. Wanting to know what's inside the mysterious takeaway cup. 

"What?" Adam asks wryly, "Can't a guy get a drink around here?"

"I'll get you a drink," JD says reaching into a cooler box.

"I want yours," Adam bats his eyelashes. 

"I don’t think that's a good idea."

Adam reaches for the cup but JD holds it out of reach, "Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

JD smiles at the blood type reference and takes a sip of his drink. Adam pulls a face as he sees the straw being dyed crimson. 

"Are you having tomato juice?" JD remains silent and Adam laughs, "Or is that blood?"

JD clears his throat and Adam steps away from him, "Wait. Is that really blood?" 

JD pockets a hand in his board shorts, not sure if he should lie to the man he loves. 

The disbelief morphs to shock, "Oh, my- You drink blood?"

"Shh," JD stresses, "You have to understand- I need it to survive... to live."

Adam frowns, "You are a parasite?"

JD chuckles, "More on the lines of vampire."

The colour drains from Adam's face. He automatically grabs the take away cup, uncaps it and takes a swig. He retches once the metallic taste of blood touches his lips.

JD watches tentatively, hoping he won't be rejected. Adam pushes the drink back in JD's hand and his fingers keep hold of Adam’s.

"You are ice cold," He looks into JD's eyes, "You are always so cold." 

JD shrugs, "Yep." 

"Overcast days, sunglasses?" Adam queries quietly, speaking more to himself than JD. 

"I know it’s a lot to take in-"

"A lot to take in?" Adam hisses, "You are a vampire! Fuck, I thought I was crazy when you refused to donate blood with me." 

"Adam," JD begins before he is interrupted again.

"Do you..." Adam clears his throat, "Drink human?"

If he had any blood circulation, JD probably would have blushed.

"Occasionally," he quickly adds when he sees the horror on Adam's face, "but not since we've been together."

"Why?" 

JD fiddles with one of Adam's rings, "I don't know why, maybe because it feels as if I'm cheating on you," 

"And the blood..."

"It helps to have connections to certain places," JD informs Adam cryptically, "its animal if that's what you're wondering."


End file.
